eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
House Cannith
House Cannith is a human dragonmarked house who's members are well known for their innovation and advancements in technology. They are responsible for technological wonders such as the warforged and the lightening rail. House Cannith provide repair services and the house's gorgon mark is a known and trusted symbol that appears on magical and mundane items. Through past wars Cannith have become the most politically powerful Dragonmarked House. Dragonmark House Cannith possesses the Mark of Making. This mark grants various magical benefits that allow its bearers to infuse items with magic or even repair them, giving Cannith an advantage in the manufacturing arena. 4th Edition In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide the Mark of Making can be taken as a feat which grants the character the power to perform creative rituals such as infusing items with magic. The character also receives a feat that allows them to conduct alchemy. History 2500 years ago the Mark of Making made it's first appearances on the artisans and craftsmen of ancient Cyre. This soon led to the formulation of Clan Cannith and through their natural inventiveness and the ability of their marks they created their own jurisdictions within Cyre and central Khorvaire. In -500 YK the War of the Mark began and Cannith found itself an active and enthusiastic participant through presumably, trade and manufacturing more so than combat. After the war Cannith had emerged as a super power amongst the other houses and used that influence to create partnerships and bring the other houses to negotiating and forming the Twelve. They allied with the elemental binders of Zilargo and the scions of House Lyrander to create the first elemental sea vessels. Charged by their overwhelmingly successful project the magewrights of House Cannith collaborated with House Orien to create the lightening rail. The project was finished in 811 YK connecting Flamekeep and Fairhaven. Seemingly on a roll with their past successes, House Sivis sought out the help of Cannith to create the message stations. When the Last War broke out Cannith was ready to reap the benefits and found itself acting as an arms dealer to all nations. They managed to amass a great fortune of wealth that was is only outdone by House Kundarak. They also gained something more valuable than money, political power. The five nations became so reliant on Cannith weapons to the point House Cannith was able to influence their decisions becoming the most politically powerful Dragonmarked House. Simply selling weapons and armour was about to end when the first warforged soldiers marched out of Cannith's forgehold in 965 YK at Whitehearth and Cannith then began supplying not only weapons but the soldiers that wielded them. House Cannith was believed to be the most powerful Dragonmarked House but on the Day of Mourning they were dealt a severe blow that cost them greatly. On that same day they didn't just lose the Whitehearth forgehold and its wealth, knowledge, resources and inhabitants but their leader Baron Starrin d'Cannith and many of the House's heirs. With the end of the war matters only got worse for Cannith as the Treaty of Thronehold not only set free all Warforged but also banned Cannith from creating anymore. With the end of the war came the end of Cannith's role as mass arms dealer and some of their political influence ended with it. The leaders of House Cannith today have become incredibly determined to restore their power and wealth leading to bitter rivalry amongst the leaders. At every given moment the inventors of House Cannith are directed to work in secret laborities, restlessly working to out do their past creations and create Eberron's next technological revolution. Notable Members *Starrin d'Cannith (deceased), the last patriarch of House Cannith *Merrix d'Cannith of Cannith South *Jorlanna d'Cannith of Cannith West *Zorlan d'Cannith of Cannith East *Aaren d'Cannith *Aleisa d'Cannith *Casalon d'Cannith *Dasei d'Cannith *Dravot d'Cannith *Hadran d'Cannith *Lei d'Cannith Guilds House Cannith runs the Tinkers Guild and the Fabricators Guild. The Tinkers Guild specializes in maintenance of vehicles and structures, maintaining urban infrastructure, and similar crafts. The Fabricators Guild is divided into dozens of specialties, including architects, elemental binders, alchemists, and armorers who perform many of the wondrous crafts for which House Cannith is especially famous. Category:Dragonmarked Houses Category:Cannith